


A lot of work for one little secret

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Coming Out, Crack, Crossdressing, Deception, Disguise, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Secret Relationship, Weddings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm going to marry you,” Misha went on to say. “I mean I'm going to take Dani's place. I'll get a dress and walk down the isle and no one will know the difference! We'll say 'I do' before anyone realizes and then it'll be too late.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot of work for one little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever written any cockles (and I don't really read it but whatever) before but I had this idea and I just knew it had to be them. Just some good fluff and fun.

She came down the isle with grace and a light step. Clad in a loose but flattering white dress she seemed a little... taller than usual, but it was probably the heels. In fact, she seemed a little wider too, at least in the shoulders, but it was hard to tell with the dress' long sleeves. Her hair was up, hidden beneath her veil along with her face, so well covered that no one could see any of her skin save her hands, but nobody paid attention to those. She made it to the altar, taking her place across from a widely smiling Jensen, who glanced at the minister for a moment with a smirk that the audience couldn't see.

And only he could see the answering tilt of a mouth below the heavy veil of his “bride-to-be”.

_Three months earlier_

“Jensen, it's time to go! I want to get to there early!” Donna Ackles called out from the front door to where her son was relaxing in the kitchen, nursing a glass of orange juice. Beside him sat Danneel, his fiance, not by choice. It was an arranged marriage, one that would bring more money and power into the already well-to-do Ackles family. But it wasn't too bad of a situation, after all, Jensen and Danneel had known each other for years and were good friends, but nothing more.

“Come on, Dani, maybe it'll be fun?” Jensen was saying.

Danneel shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Not at all. Wedding planning is a whole lot harder than I'd imagined as a girl.”

“Happens, especially with a mother like mine,” Jensen muttered. “Let's go, we don't want to keep her waiting.”

Stopping him with a hand on his arm, Danneel asked softly, “When are you going to tell her? Before or after the wedding?”

Jensen pulled away. “I don't know, okay? I'm trying to figure it out.”

With tight lips and a sigh, Danneel left the kitchen, heading towards the front to follow her soon to be mother-in-law. “Well figure it out soon,” she told him over her shoulder.

.

.

“Jen, I have an idea.”

The voice above him startled Jensen out of sleep. He rolled over with a groan and blinked up in the dim light of the room. “Whazzat?”

The bed dipped at the figure sat next to him, hand on Jensen's hip over the blankets. “They'll never know until it's too late!”

“Mish, what the hell, man? What are you talking about?” Jensen whispered, voice hoarse with sleep. He glanced at the clock, groaning when it read two a.m., just a few hours after he'd managed to fall into bed after a long day of planning and shopping.

“I'm going to marry you,” Misha went on to say. Jensen hauled himself up to sit against the headboard to wait. Whenever Misha got too excited over something, he tended to go the blunt and confusing route in talking about it, dropping out words or full sentences until he was calm enough to actually talk about it logically. “I mean I'm going to take Dani's place. I'll get a dress and walk down the isle and no one will know the difference! We'll say 'I do' before anyone realizes and then it'll be too late.”

“Mish, how in the world are we going to pull that off? People will notice because they'll see your face instead of Dani's. Plus, how are you going to hide from her dad walking you down the isle?” Jensen rubbed his face and tried to wrap his head around the plan.

“That's the thing,” Misha continued, “It'll be easy. I'm not that much bigger or taller than Danneel, and if she was in heels it would be fine for the height. I'll use a veil to cover my face, pretend I'm too nervous to talk to her dad, and we'll get a minister who will be in on it, too.”

“This is crazy.”

“But it might just work!” That brought a laugh bubbling up from Jensen's chest. He reached out and grasped the hand that was still resting on his side.

“Okay, okay. It might work. We need to tell Danneel and keep this just between us. No one else can know. We'll figure out logistics in the morning,” Jensen said through a yawn. “Hey, how'd you get in anyway?”

“Danneel made a copy of the key your mom gave her and gave it to me.” Even in the low light, Misha's grin was easily visible.

Jensen snorted, but he was smiling. “Should have guessed. C'mere.” He pulled the other man close and their noses bumped a little too hard before they finally got their lips to meet in a slow kiss.

They'd been in this secret relationship for over three years, and so far it was only Danneel that knew. It was why she was so against their marriage, but it was hard to argue when both of their parents wanted it to happen. For the four months since the announcement of the engagement, the trio had been trying to figure out a way to make everyone happy, but as much as Danneel loved the two men, she didn't want to be caught up in a marriage with a husband who was in a committed relationship with someone else.

Now it seemed they might just have the perfect solution.

.

.

It took some time, a lot of time actually, and whole lot of careful and secret planning to get the whole thing set up. Fortunately, Donna had accepted Jensen's wish to find a churchman who he was comfortable with—meaning finding someone who would marry the two men and keep their secret until the end of the ceremony. It was a lot easier than Jensen had expected, and he found a few candidates in the vicinity of his Californian home, consulting with Misha before deciding on one younger man who laughed genuinely when he was told the plan, eager to help, and who immediately clicked with Jensen.

The bridesmaids were another problem, after all, they had to dress Danneel like it was her wedding, for she would have to go through every motion right up until the actual start of the thing. This called for, unfortunately, buying a second dress to match the one Danneel had that would fit Misha. The women at the dress shop had been surprisingly interested in their cause, promising to help without letting anyone else know. They might have had an ulterior motive because they spent all their time with Misha flirting with him and blushing whenever he smiled. At Misha's final fitting, Jensen spent half the time scowling at the women and the other half grinning at Mish when he modeled the dress and winked.

Misha spent a lot of time with Danneel in the few months before the wedding, learning how to walk like her and stand like her, making sure his body language would show “woman”. He also had a lot of fun wearing the silicon breast inserts that he would need and pretending to flash his cleavage in Jensen's face. They discovered that the easiest part would be actually getting up and doing the whole ceremony, as he would be able to speak softly so only those closest could hear, and he was actually getting pretty good at doing a high, girly sounding voice. The most difficult part would be actually getting him dressed up and ready to go in time. He had been invited to the wedding as Jensen's long time friend and would make an appearance beforehand, only to slip away with some excuse to go find Jensen's dressing room and meet there with Danneel, who would help him into the dress and veil.

They were almost caught a few times, when they weren't being careful enough, but it seemed the operation would be a success as the day drew nearer and everything began falling into place.

.

.

So the day finally came and Misha was in place, standing across from Jensen with that grin on his lips that made Jensen want to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. Far off in the corner, behind some curtains, Jensen could see Danneel watching with a smile and he fought the urge to wave to her. They weren't through this yet, they were just in the eye of the storm. The minister, Father Chris, began speaking without a hitch, disguising his smile as one to celebrate the coming together of two families. He wisely stayed away from saying the families' actual names, going for a more generic approach that Jensen appreciated.

Eventually, though, they got to the end. It all came down to what happened next. “As the couple has decided to speak their vows in private,” Father Chris was saying, “we'll get right on with this. Do you, Jensen Ross Ackles, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded?”

Jensen almost snickered, but managed to say, “I do,” quickly.

“And do you, Misha Collins, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?” As he spoke Misha's name, he did it soft and fast, trying to get the audience to skip over it.

A few people muttered in the audience, but Misha just replied, “I do,” in his normal voice.

Before anyone could say anything aloud, Father Chris slammed his book closed and said in a clear voice, “Then, by the powers given to me by the state of California, I pronounce you lawfully wedded. You may kiss!”

Ignoring the gasp in the crowd around them, Misha threw off his veil, grabbed Jensen by the back of the head and pulled him into a long, deep kiss that brought out a catcall from the corner where Danneel had been standing. The minister was laughing good-naturedly and there were various people yelling with outraged voices. When the two finally broke apart, Danneel was standing beside them, grinning at Father Chris before trying to calm the audience with words of an explanation to come.

“Jensen, what is the meaning of all this?” Donna was shouting, trying to leave her seat to march up to him, but her husband was pulling her back. Alan Ackles was watching his son, whose hand was now tightly grasped in Misha's, with a smile on his face. He wasn't quite expecting something of this magnitude, but he'd known about his son's relationship for a long time, wondering when, if ever, Jensen would tell his parents.

The whole hall was a mess of raised voices and people glaring at each other and the newlyweds. Finally, Danneel stomped her heel on the floor, the sound cracking around the room loudly, and screamed, “Everybody shut up!” It took a few moments, but finally, the room quieted. She stared out at her family, Jensen's family, their friends. “I didn't want to marry Jensen, and he didn't want to marry me. We're best friends, have been for years, and while I know our parents hoped that would become something more, it just won't. So we took matters into our own hands. Jen?”

Jensen put his free hand on her shoulder and stepped up to speak. “I've been in a relationship with Misha for more than three years now, and I never told anyone but Danneel because of how poorly I knew my mother especially would take it. When our parents told us we were getting married, neither of us knew what to do. We couldn't just up and say no, that probably would have worked out even worse. So we came up with this plan a few months ago, and it actually worked. Mom, Dad, I love this man with all of my heart, and I know you probably don't like it, don't want to accept it, but I hope you will someday.”

Danneel took over, looking out at her family. “And I want to find my own love like they have. I don't want to be stuck in a marriage or in a life where I'm not happy. I know it's what you want for me, but it's not what I want. So deal with it.”

Jensen grinned and wrapped his arm around Misha's waist as their families let it sink in. He leaned over to whisper into Misha's ear, “I can't wait to take that dress off of you. You look so good in it.”

“Just wait until the honeymoon, Jen,” Misha replied with a crooked grin. Jensen laughed and kissed him lightly.

“Well, I for one don't have a problem with all of this, but I wish you would have told us sooner, Jensen,” Alan said abruptly in the hush that still covered the room.

“Yeah, I'm just upset you didn't even tell me!” Jensen's sister blurted out from beside his mother.

“Sorry, Mack,” Jensen told her with a guilty wince. She just huffed but smiled at Misha all the same.

“Well, now that this is all over, can we go have cake now?” Misha suddenly asked, looking at Jensen.

A few people laughed, including Jensen and Danneel, who both looked at each other before walking towards their families. “It's time for the reception. We can talk more later, after we celebrate,” Danneel told them all.

So Misha shoved cake into Jensen's mouth, managed to get bright red frosting on both his fake boobs and Danneel's real ones, and shook hands with Jensen's father in a welcome to the family. Jensen in the meantime finally told his mother and siblings about the relationship, happy when Donna calmed down and seemed to see some rationale in his choices. Even Father Chris joined the party and was thanked profusely by Jensen, Misha and Danneel.

The celebration drew to a close and Jensen drove Misha home, laughing when he struggled to take off the dress to toss into the backseat, content to just wear his boxers as he reclined in the seat, more than a little drunk off a few too many glasses of champagne. Jensen managed to get him home safe and tuck him into bed to sleep off his stupor. As they lay in the dark, limbs tangled up, Misha tilted his head to look at Jensen.

“That worked better than I thought,” he mumbled slowly.

“Yeah. But I'm glad it did.” Jensen smiled.

“You know we didn't even talk about the whole 'marriage' thing, it just kinda happened.” Misha giggled, tucking his face into Jensen's neck.

Jensen just tightened his arm where it rested around him. “If you're thinking of backing out, Mish, it's a little too late now,” he whispered lightly.

“Nope, just thinking I can call you my husband now. Husband, Jen! We're married...” he trailed off in a huff of breath, falling asleep almost instantly.

Jensen rolled his eyes but settled in for sleep, deciding the whole husbands thing could wait until morning.


End file.
